


Can werewolves drown?

by Fini345sdf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bathing/Washing, Beta Peter, Doctor Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen, Homeless Isaac Lahey, Hurt Isaac Lahey, M/M, Omega Isaac Lahey, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Peter, Protective Scott McCall, Protective Stiles, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fini345sdf/pseuds/Fini345sdf
Summary: Omega Isaac needs to get home to his treehouse, only the bridge he has to cross is closed. He climbs on the railing to get home. But the railing is slippy and two other werewolves show up one of them is an alpha. Isaac swore to himself never to get close to an other werewolf again.Will Isaac get to his beloved treehouse or will something else happen?





	1. The bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own teenwolf.
> 
> It is my first story and English is not my first language. Please by nice but if someone read this I would love to hear what you think.  
> Should I at more chapters? 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Isaac is tired he spent the entire day in the city looking for food. Not that he had any luck. The supermarket didn’t offer a lot of free food to try and Isaac was sure the security guy knew he never bought anything. He had tried to steal something on the market but the owner caught him, it was only thanks to his werewolf speed that he got away. Well his life wasn’t great but it wasn’t totally horrible at least. He had his treehouse in the woods and normally he just ate anything the woods offered him. Berry’s, leaves or even some rabbits but the winter was coming and the animals needed all the food that there was to find, they couldn’t go to the city like Isaac the steal something.  
Isaac smiled when he saw his beloved woods appear in front of him. Home was the only thing he could think of. His save place. He walked to the bridge he had to cross to go to the woods. He stop a fence was in front of the bridge. “Repairs until 10-20” said the yellow board. He tried opening the fence but it didn’t move. He was just about to use his werewolf strength when he saw that the rail of the bridge wasn’t blocked. He could easily climb on it and walk across the bridge like that. The rail was small but Isaac walked on smaller branches in his tree. It would be fine. Slowly he lifted himself on the rail. He walked a little bit and swallowed it was a lot more difficult then he thought. The rail was slippy and he was wearing shoes. He hated shoes so he only puts them on if he has to go to the city. The shoes are years old and don’t have any profile left. His left foot slips and it takes all he has not to fall of the bridge. This was a stupid idea. Very stupid. But there was no going back, because turning around would be almost impossible without falling. You can do this, just think about your tree he tells himself. Suddenly he hears voices and he freeze. 

“Derek is that someone on the bridge” a male said.

“Jesus it is, you think he is going to jump”. An other voice probably Derek asked. Isaac hears their heartbeat going faster.

“We should stop him” Derek said.

“You go stop him, I don’t like interfering in other wolfs there business” Isaac swallowed he didn’t smell it before but those two are werewolves as well. Great, just great he was standing frozen on the railing of the bridge and one of the wolfs was an alpha if the alpha wanted to fight it was not looking good for Isaac. 

“But Peter, you smelled it. He is just an omega, a young one basically a puppy”. That was an insult Isaac was nineteen absolutely not a puppy. 

“I know you can hear us, so can you please step down let my nephew see that your okay and then we can all be on our way” Peter said. 

Isaac turned around a little but the movement made his feed slip. He froze completely. “I.. I.. am okay, I’m not going to jump don’t worry. Just go. I only try to cross the bridge”. He heard his own heartbeat going faster. He was scared. The possibility that he was going to die was big. By the claws of the Alpha or the water in the river. He coundn’t swim. Can werewolves drown? He ask himself, yeah they probably can.

“Take it easy pup, it’s going to be okay. Just turn around and come down” Derek said. He tried to sound calm, but Isaac heard his heartbeat. 

“I really think I should not turn around, I will just walk really fast to the woods” he said. Because what choice does he have, he will fall if he turns around and walk straight to an alpha and he never ever wanted to be close to an alpha again. Slowly he put one foot in front the other and spread his arms. He takes an deep breath. 

“We can bring you to the woods if that is what you want, there are a lot of woods around here, no reason the take this bridge” Peter says. He is calmer then Derek, but he smells weird. 

Yeah pup, we will bring you where ever you want. What is your name”. Derek ask. Isaac knows they walked closer their heartbeats a louder now. 

“I don’t need other woods, I need this part”. He walks slowly he is almost half way. “Can werewolves drown? He doesn’t know why he ask but he needs to know. 

“Nobody is going to drown today. Take it easy” Derek said. Isaac takes an other deep breath he is sweating now. He put his right foot in front of his left and is swaying to the right to the water. He suddenly feels dizzy, tired, hungry and scared, very scared. It takes all he has to lower himself to sit on the railing. He knows he must get up. To go home. But he feels trapped. 

“Do something” Derek tells Peter. Peter doesn’t react. “I’m fine please go. I not going to jump or something I just need to go home. It will be fine”. That last part is more for himself than for the two werewolves. 

“Boy, pup. Don’t lie we know. We even smell that your not fine. Your scared and hungry. And there are only woods the way you going no house” Peter said. Isaac starts to dislike Peter he doesn’t know why. Isaac knows everthing Peter said is true, but to point it out like this that isn’t necessary. He needs to get away from them. He swallows and get’s up again. Here goes nothing he tells himself. He slowly stands up again. Derek yells to him to stay but Derek has nothing to say over him, it just motivates him. He walks again. He can smell the woods, home, he walks a little faster and then he slips, it happens very fast, to fast one second he was walking, the next he is falling. He heards himself scream. He feels the water surrounding him. He kicks and hits the water, it is everywhere, it is in his mouth. He going to die. He feels the panic, there is nothing he can do, he will drown, a werewolf can drown. 

Suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder. It grips him tight. An other hand is around his chest. He is being lifted, he is moving up. His head breaks the surface and he feels the air around him. He still can’t breath. 

“Spill it out” a voice tells him, the hands move him swim with him. The arm around his chest tightens very fast, go soft and tights again, it makes him trow up the water he had inside him. He can breath again. He grasps for air over en over again. He feels himself being lifted on the shore. 

Other hands are there. “Calm down, you are fine”. Isaac tries to calm down, he tries to slow his breathing. “In and out, in and out. Good just like this”. Isaac follows the voice and feels himself calming. After some time he even slowly opens his eyes. Two men, the werewolves are looking down at him. The alpha has black hair and isn’t that old. The other is older and a beta. “Thank you” he says because you should say something to the people who save your life even if you don’t like them.

“You welcome” The older one says.

“You just stood by Peter I jumped in, it is not a problem pup” so it is clear now who is Peter and who Derek. An alpha saved his life. He doesn’t know what to feel. He has to hate the alpha but he is also greatful. Isaac sits up. He needs to find an other way to get home, noway he is going to try the railing again. 

“Well thanks again, I just be on my way home, I hope I didn’t screw up your plans for tonight to bad”. He stands up, he feels dizzy and really feels the urge to leave so soon as possible. 

“Where is your home, I will bring you” Derek said his heartbeat is stedy and tells him he isn’t lying. Isaac shakes his head. “I don’t live in the city, I don’t need a ride I will find my own way” he tries to smile. 

Peter walks close to him en sniffs “I don’t smell any kind of soap”. Isaac steps back. “Well I just dived in the river so it properly washed off” 

“No he should still be smelling it. So your very hungry I hear your stomach. You don’t shower. Your clothes are very old, dirty and falling apart. Your eyes tell me your tired. So pup, I think your homeless and live in the woods, that why your so desperate to get back” Derek tells him and Isaac panic he does the only think he can think of, go to his save woods. So he turns around and runs to the bridge again. He doesn’t think and acts on instinct. Hands graph him. “You think he is suicidal or just stupid, Derek” Peter sounds angry. 

Derek appears in front of him, so Peter is holding him. Derek raises his hand Isaac tries to make himself small he knows what is going to come, he is going to get hit. Of course it an alpha, and alpha’s hit you but he just pats his cheek. “Calm down, I don’t think he is either Peter, he is very scared, maybe traumatized even. Don’t worry pup I never hit someone in my care”. Isaac opens his eyes and looks at Derek. “I’m not in your care” he said slowly.

Derek looks at him for a long time. “You live in the woods right.”. Isaacs swallows “yeah, but I like it. I wouldn’t want to live any other way”. Peter lets go of him. Derek eyes look him up and down. 

Isaac shakes his head, no he will not go with the alpha not again. “No, leave me alone, please I didn’t know that the bridge would be close, I will wait not trying to get on the railing again. Please don’t force me”. He is beging, he is shaking and crying right now. Derek looks lost for a second. 

“Ssh, calm down, you okay. Nobody will hurt you. I didn’t save your life to hurt you later. Pup I wish you told me your name. Your save. Being under my care only means that I provide you a bed, food, a shower, a doctor if necessary and keep you save. I expect nothing in return. I promise you no one will hit you or other wise hurt you”. Derek doesn’t lie, I know he doesn’t.

“I promised myself never to stay with an other alpha or werewolf again I’m sorry”. I say I think I would rather be scared in the city then staying with them. 

“Okay I understand. What if I tell you there lives a human with us”. I’m shoked I never thought that all alpha’s where so bad. “You try to convince me by telling me you keep humans as prisoners”. Derek look like I just hit him. “No of course not, you mean there are packs that do that? that is so wrong. I’m talking about Stiles my mate. He is human. I would never hurt him or keep him as a prisoner. He can take care of you. You would not have to see an other wolf”.

Was I seriously considering this. “Fine”. I say I don’t know why I said it, because it is not fine but I was to tired to care now. I was cold and very hungry and I know I wasn’t going to get rit of those wolfs otherwise. 

“Okay, you will not regret it, Peter go get the car” Derek tells him. Peter gives him an dirty look and leaves. “Oh Peter, call Stiles to tell hem about our gast”.


	2. Getting clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps Isaac bathing and Scott helps him with his painfull scars.

Derek drove the car to a big industrial area. “We own a building around here and rebuilt it in to a house. Peter, Stiles and I are living there and my other beta Scott. He is really nice, getting a degree in medicine. Stiles is also getting a degree in computer science”. Isaac wasn’t interested in the small talk. Well he did wanted to know how many werewolves there would be living in Derek’s house. Apparently three, it was a very small pack then. 

“Listen, I understand that you are very private. That is totally fine, but can we know your name. I mean I don’t think you like being called pup or boy” Peter ask. Derek gives him a glare. Derek probably thinks I’m going to freak out again now. Isaac is a bit ashamed of the panic attack he just had. But he wasn’t going to tell his name. He was pretty sure his former alpha put a price on his head and Isaac wasn’t a common name around here. 

“I don’t want to tell you my name, you can call me whatever you want I will be gone in a few days anyway”. Peter and Derek didn’t react at all but Isaac knew they didn’t like it. Well he didn’t like going with them either so they where even. 

Derek parked the car and stepped out. I followed him to a big black building with graffiti on it. It didn’t look like a house. “You live here” he ask peter nods and opened the door. 

I walked in after them, inside the building was a house. A pretty nice one even. There was a big room with a kitchen multiple sitting corners, a sort off library and the biggest tv Isaac had ever seen. There was also a big staircase that brought you to a sort off balcony. Upstairs was a long corridor with several doors. “Welcome to the Hale house” Derek said. 

“Derek, Peter good to see you both. Is this the omega” Isaac looked at a man walking down the stairs. He was human so that must be Stiles. “I’m Stiles nice to meet you”. It was Stiles the alpha mate, he had guessed right. Stiles walked over to him and went to shake his hand. Isaac didn’t shake hands so he just stared at it.

“Pup here, is a little bit nervous Stiles. He didn’t tell us his name and we are okay with that” Derek was giving Stiles the message that he should not try to make Isaac talk about that. “Can you maybe show Isaac the bathroom, he needs to wash. He doesn’t like wolfs so maybe you can help him”. Stiles smiles. “No problem, come pup, is it okay that I call you pup. We can give you an make up name like Simon or James or whatever you want”. Isaac didn’t react. “Okay pup it is, but you can change that at any time”.

Isaac followed Stiles upstairs to a big bathroom. It had a bath and a shower. Isaac looked at it. It was years ago when he last had been in a bathroom, it was before he run away when he was twelve. “Do you want to shower or take a bath, both is fine. I will get you some clean clothes, a toothbrush, you want anything else”. Isaac didn’t answer. He didn’t know what he wanted, a bath or a shower and what kind of stuff was anything else? Should he ask for a towel, or did they not use towels here. 

“Maybe it’s best if I run you a bath, you look pretty tired. Is that okay”. Isaac just nods his head. Stiles opens the taps to make sure the water is the right temperature. “So you can hop in now, how old are you” Stiles ask. Isaac starts taking his stupid shoes off. ‘I’m nineteen. How old are you” he ask back. Stiles gets him a big towel, so they use those here to. “I’m twenty tree, just like Scott. Peter is somewhere in the forty’s and Derek is twenty eight”. He doesn’t react he is just to happy to gave his shoes off. 

“Are you going to stay inhere and bath me” he ask. He remembers being washed when he was little or sick. He doesn’t know if that’s normal or not. He doesn’t really know a lot off things after so long in the woods and then his pack wasn’t normal to begin with. He doesn’t know if anything they did there was normal. Stiles smiles at him. “I can help you if you want me to, but I could also leave. I don’t mind either”. Isaac doesn’t like all those choices he has to make, you never know if you choose wrong. Stiles didn’t look like a bad person, he had been very kind until now and he wasn’t a wolf. “You can help”. He prepares for a hit or someone telling him he made the wrong choice but it never comes. Stiles just smiles at him. 

Isaac takes the rest of his clothes off and steps in the bath. Stiles looks suddely sad and his heartbeat goes faster. “I can see that you must have endured a lot of pain to get these scars as a werewolf” he says. Isaac doesn’t answer. He looks down at the scars, he can see his ribs, he should start to hunt for rabbits again since he is not going back to the city when he is back in his treehouse. He hates to kill animals but he doesn’t want to starve either. 

Stiles hand him a cloth with soap on it. “Wash you body with it”. He tries to smile again. Isaac starts slowly washing himself he makes sure not to touch some scars they still hurt. “You know your scars don’t have to hurt. There a special creams that makes them stop. Derek has one nasty scar that hurt him sometimes because off a fire accident, the cream helps a lot. If you want I can ask Scott for some cream, he is almost a doctor he knows what cream helps by scars. Isaac hands the cloth back. “I didn’t know I could make this kind of pain go away”. Stiles hands him the cloth back. “Go over every spot ones again. I will do your back and hair after that. I can ask him to come in and take a look at them quickly so we can put the cream on them before you go to sleep. Maybe they will hurt less when you wake up”. Isaac really likes stiles now, maybe because he is human. “But he is a wolf”. Stiles nods and start washing his back. “I know. but I will be here with you. And if you want him to go, you only have to say go. Scott is really nice, he had a opportunity to be an alpha once but he didn’t take it. He was rather an beta who could focus on his study to help other wolfs and humans later then to have power. So I promise you, he is the last wolf on earth to hurt you. You back is clean now”. Isaac didn’t know what to do he believed Stiles but could he trust a other wolf for an few minutes to get rid off the pain. He was leaning to the pain free side. It would make him a better wolf he would need less time to get up when he fall while hunting rabbits, less time to caught a breath. He would sleep without turning so many times. Stiles was massaging shampoo in his hear. “Scott can come if he goes when I so go”. Stiles squeezed his shoulder. “Okay, let me raise your hair”. He took the shower head and cleaned his hair of the shampoo.

“Scott can you come to the bathroom for a sec” Stiles yelled. Isaac knew this was for the show Scott, Derek and Peter where probably eavesdropping all the time. Isaac coudn’t blame them, it would be pritty stupid to leave your human mate with an unone wolf and not to keep an eye on them. 

There was a nock on the door. “Come in” Stiles said. He sat next to me now on the floor. The door opened and an young man came in. He smiles and walks slowly to us. “Hello, I’m Scott, how can I help you”. He squat down beside me. He looks friendly at my face. “Pup here, has some scars that hurt him, maybe you can take a look at them and give him the right cream”. Scott nobs his head. “Would it be alright if I take a look at your body, I won’t touch anything without asking you first”. Isaac just nobs.

Scott looks at his chest, legs and back as good as he possibly can while half of them are under water. “Pup, there are four pritty bad ones that I can see, one is on your stomach, one on your back, one on your knee and one at your collarbone. I would like to touch those four to see how bad they are and how deep the scars are. I would also like to see the back of your legs and your butt. If you can stand up really quick then I can take a fast look”. Isaac takes a breath and stands up Stiles helps him and his hand never leaves his shoulder. “There is a pritty bad one on your right buttock aswell, that must be hurting when you sit. May I touch it”. Isaac doesn’t know he looks at Stiles. “He will be gentle and fast”. Isaac looks at Scott and nods. He feels Scott touch the scar and the skin around it. It hurts. Stiles pats his shoulder. “Your doing great. Pup. Very good”. Scott moves to the other scars. Isaac feels a tear on his cheek. “Ssh pup. You are very brave. Scott is almost done”. Scott stands up after examining his leg. “I’m done you can sit down again”. Stiles guides him down. “Do you even want to sit, with the scars on your butt” he ask concerned. “I’’m used to it, Scott is going to make it better right” Isaac says. Scott gives him a little smile. “Yeah I have creams that will make the pain lessen with around 85%. I had to touch them to find out how bad and deep they are but it isn’t that deep lucky for us. Just to be sure, they are all cast by an alpha right”. Isaac looks at Stiles again. “Pup, it’s okay, if you can just answer Scott”. Isaac looks at his hands. “They are all from an alpha”. Stiles gives him a compliment again. “Okay that all I need to know about your scars I will make the right cream and bring it to you to put on when you finished bathing. Is there anything else I can help you with. Any pains or cramps. You can ask me or Stiles anything we will always only want to help you” Isaac shakes his head. 

“Scott I have a question, pup here hasn’t been eating very much as you can see from his ribs. Do you have advise for him how to fatten up a little”. Scott looks at me now. “Are you okay to talk about this”. Stiles ask him a question he should just answer it. “It’s fine”. Okay Scott said. “Can you tell me what you ate last week”. Isaac doesn’t like the question because he knows they don’t like the answer. “I didn’t eat much. Winter is coming so the animals need it more. I ate four leaves and sixteen berry’s everyday. I also ate one small rabbit when I got very hungry. In the summer I can eat whatever I want. That’s why I was in the city I wanted to steal food, but it didn’t really go well today”. He smells that Stiles is angry at him. Scott smells sad to. “I’m sorry to make you angry it wasn’t like I wanted to steal, really I didn’t want to, I was helping the animals”. Stiles hugs him now. “I’m not angry at you I’m angry that you had to live like that. It makes me sad”. Stiles let’s go of him. “It’s fine I have been living in the woods since I was twelve I now how to survive”. Somehow that makes Scott and Stiles smell even more sad, he is even positive that he can smell the sadness from Peter and Derek to. 

‘Well I would advise Stiles to make you some soup and chicken to start with since I don’t know where they sell rabbit meat, your stomach will be able to handle that. You can built from there. If you allow me pup I would like to keep an close eye on your health as long as you stay here. Maybe you can come to my medical room tomorrow so I can weight you, take your blood pressure and stuff like that to make sure your not in any other pain”. Apparently Stiles finds this a good idea because he thanks Scott. “I will leave you two now. Pup you can always call me if you need anything. I don’t care if it is the middle of the night or if it isn’t medical. Just say Scott come and I will come”. Isaac tries to give him a smile. He looks nice for a wolf but Isaac knows that wolfs usely show there real face later.

“Come, you dry yourself and I go get you a toothbrush”. Isaac gets out off the bath and starts drying his body. Stiles come back in and hands him some black underware and an blue pajamas. Isaac put it on. “Do you normally brush your teeth” Stiles ask. Isaac shooks his head. “Do you know how to”. Isaac slowly nobs “I used to”. He takes the brush and quietly brushes his teeth. After that Stiles gives him a glass of water to raise his mouth. “Do you want to eat or sleep. Both is completely fine”. Isaac wants both. “Is it possible to eat quick and sleep then”. Stiles squeezes his shoulder again. “Totally fine, I will ask Derek to make chicken soup, you can eat that in your bed. Come on”. Isaac follows Stiles. Stiles doesn’t ask Derek to make the soup but Isaac sees him walking to the kitchen anyway. It proves what he already knew Derek was listening.


	3. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac goes to sleep in a strange house.

Stiles took Isaac took a bedroom, it had a single bed, a closet and a big chair in it. On the nightstand was a bottle of cream. Stiles picked it up. “Scott works fast, put this on twice a day. I’m going to get you something to drink, put the cream on and get in the bed”. Isaac nobs. He started putting on the cream and decided to listen what Stiles would say to the other wolfs.

“Did you find the cream, put it on twice a day” said Scott.

“Yeah he is putting it on now, how is the soup”. Stiles answered. 

“I kept it as plane as possible I don’t think he is used to the taste off spice and herbs”, Derek told him.

“Derek how is it possible that we never knew that there was an omega living in the woods so close. You should have smelled him”. Stiles sounded mad. Isaac started climbing in the bed. It was soft. 

“I’m not sure but I never spent much time around that part of the city and I always go to different woods. And he chooses his time to visited the city wisely. The next few days there is a lot off bad weather on his way, to wash his sent away”. Derek was right about that Isaac was very careful. 

“I just really don’t like it, that there was a kid living in the woods so close to us and we never knew. What if you hadn’t been there tonight. He would have drowned and nobody would miss him or care”. Stiles was talking very fast.

“Well we know he lives there now, so we can help him, check on him. And from now on we would miss him, and care” Scott said. Isaac was getting angry this was an mistake. He should not have come here, they are going to take his home away, they were going to force him to do thinks. Derek would go alpha on him, and cover it up by saying he cared.

“Stiles you better get back to him, his heart is going very fast. Maybe he didn’t like what Scott just said or something else is wrong” Peter said.

“Well hand me some water and I will go”, Isaac heard Stiles walking upstairs again. Stiles nocks on his door. “Can I come in”. Isaac doesn’t answer. Stiles opens the door. “You can say no it is your room as long as you stay here. You heard what Scott said and you didn’t like it”. He said. He sat down on the bed next to Isaac.

“I was really hoping that as soon as I was home again, you would leave me alone” he said quietly. Stiles hands him the water. “Sit up before drinking it. We wouldn’t force you to do anything. I would only bring some food in the winter. Scott would check on you sometime to ask if you are okay. If ever a scary, bad wolf comes close to you Derek will fight it for you. More then that we won’t do. You will hardly see us at all. We will only make things a little easier for you”. Isaac slowly drinks the water, he wished that he could belief Stiles, but he knew better. They where going to force him to be part of this pack. They would use him, hit him, he would never see his treehouse again. Not run in his woods, not pet the deers or feed the birds. 

“Hè it’s okay, don’t cry”. Isaac hadn’t realized that he was crying. “Please I just want to live in pease in the woods, I really don’t want to be part of your pack. I don’t want you to hurt me”. Stiles was hugging him now. “We would never. Calm down. I promise as soon as you can cross the bridge you can come home. We won’t come by often max once every to weeks for an half hour top. You would still be an omega, just one with back-up if necessary”. Isaac calmed himself down. “I’m done drinking” he gives Stiles the glass back he didn’t drink much. 

“I will put it on the nightstand so you can drink if you get thirsty again”. There was an other nock on the door. “I got soup, can I bring it in” Derek said. I looked at Stiles. “It’s your room, you can make the choice”. Isaac stares at the door. “Why do you keep giving me choices, I don’t like that”. The door opens and Derek steps in. “If we give you a choice both options are fine with us. You can’t choose wrong. We would never give you a bad option”. He hands me the soup.

“Is it not to hot Der” Stiles ask. “No I let it cool down before bringing it, you can eat it”. Isaac looks at the soup and picks up the spoon he takes a small bite. It doesn’t taste bad. “Do you want any of us to stay with you or would you rather be on your own, eat something and go to sleep” Stiles ask. 

So there is not a wrong answer, I was taking a risk but I had to know if it was true. “I want to see Scott and then I want to be on my own” I said. 

Stiles stands up. “That’s fine, are you hurting”. I want to answer but Derek beats me to it. “Stiles, let’s go. Goodnight Isaac I will sent Scott. If there is anything at all, something you need this night just ask, yell for us of come to our room, it’s next to yours, you are can come in anytime just nock, if you need Scott you can go to him as well”. They left.

There was a nock on my door again. “Can I come in” Scott ask. I suddely didn’t know why I ask for Scott, it had been a test to find out of they would really leave me and send up anyone I ask for. But what was I suppose to do now. 

“Pup, your heartbeat is going really fast I’m going in okay”. I shook my head but Scott couldn’t see that. “No don’t I’m fine. I don’t need you anymore. Go”. He starts shaking he had made a terrible mistake Scott would be mad he had come up here for nothing. He put his hand on his head forgetting all about the soup until if falls over him wetting his pyama and blanket. “Oh no” he say out loud. 

The door opens Scott walks to me. “Are you hurt” he ask lifting the spoon and plate of the bed. I shake my head. “I’m glad to hear that, I’m sorry I came in without your permission but you where panicking”. Scott walks to door the and opens it again. “He is fine Derek, just bring some clean pyama’s, an other blanket and some more soup”. Scott close the door again. And goes to sit on the same spot as where Stiles just sat. 

“Are you hurting” Scott ask again. I shake my head. “Okay I just wanted to be sure. Is it okay if I take this wet blanket away. I nod I was still shaking. Scott takes the blanket off me and puts it in the corner. “We have a lot of blanket’s and pajama’s so wetting a few is not a problem. There is also more soup. Shall I help you out off those wet pajamas”. I let him undress me, he is really kind. 

There is an other nock on my door. I look desperate at Scott. “It’s okay you made enough choices today I will take over for now. Tomorrow you can make then again. “Come in Derek”. Derek walks in and Stiles walks in after him with soup. Scott takes the pajama’s and dress me in then. Put the new blanket around me and then feeds me the soup. I feel like a baby a real puppy but Scott smiles so kind at me and Stiles and Derek are standing in the corner hugging and also smiling at me. 

When Scott gives me the last spoon off the soup he hands the empty plate to Stiles. “You go to sleep now, we leave. Goodnight”. They left the room Derek shuts the light off. I’m alone in the room in a house full of wolfs. They washed me, fed me, made my special cream. How un earth did they expect me to pay them back. I needed to leave here so soon as possible. But not tonight they would hear. me. I should try to sleep. 

It’s hard to sleep when you are used to nature sounds around you and your plush animals. The smells are different and his wolf is on full alert. It makes sleeping difficult. He has been trying to sleep for two hours the clock tells him. He focussed on the other persons in the house. Peter is a sleep, so are Scott and Stiles. Derek the alpha is awake. Maybe guarding the house if the strange omega in his house decide to attack that was logical, specially with a human mate. 

“You need anything, pup” he whispered. I hear that Scott wakes up, he must have been a light sleeper. “No” I whisper back. 

“Can’t sleep then? I know you are tired” he said. “I miss my home, I don’t feel save my wolf is so alert it keeps me up”. Isaac tells him. Why does he tell this to the Alpha. “Thats understandable. Do you want me or Scott or Stiles to sit with you. Make you feel save”.   
He didn’t want that but he knew it would help a bit. “Stiles is asleep” he answered. “I don’t mind waking him up, he will be willing to help you”. He hears Derek wake Stiles. “Stiles the pup can’t sleep, go to him, make him feel save”. Stiles was in his room with in seconds.

“You okay, can I lay next to you, maybe I can sleep aswell. Isaac moved to the wall. It was a small bed but Stiles made it fit. He patted Isaac his back and started humming a song. Isaac forced himself to relax and fell in a dreamless sleep.


	4. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac learns how to draw
> 
> * I have no medical knowledge *

When Isaac woke up he felt the soft bed under him and a warm hand on his back. He turned around and looked at Stiles face. The door of his bedroom opened. Derek appeared. 

“Come Stiles didn’t sleep much let’s give him some more hours”. Isaac climbs out his bed and followed Derek downstairs. “Did you sleep well” he ask. “Yeah Stiles is really nice”. Derek smiles “I know that’s why I love him”. 

Peter and Scott where both sitting in the kitchen. “Can I make you some breakfast?” Peter ask. I tried to smile at him. “Some more chicken-soup would be nice”. Peter took a box out the fridge and warmed the soup. “Something to drink” Peter ask. I shake my head. “No I don’t drink much”. Isaac saw Derek and Scott share a look. “May I ask what the date is”. He looked at Derek. “It’s 20 today the day after tomorrow is 22, you can go back then”. Isaac looks at him “How do you know, there isn’t a calendar here”. Derek looks lost for a second. “The date is on my phone so I know that it is 20 today”. Isaac put his hands up and started to count on his fingers “20, 21, 22, so over three days I can go home, today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow.”. Derek looked strange at him. “Yeah I just said that”. Peter putted the soup in front of me. 

“Pup did you go to school” Scott ask. I started eating the soup I like Dereks soup a lot. “No schools are dangerous. So we learnt everything a wolf needs to know from the pack”. Peter sits next to me “And what kind off things did they learn you”. I looked at him that was a stupid question. “Everything what you must know, how to fight, how to find food, how to listen, how to use our senses, how to build and repair stuff for the house”. There was a change in Scotts heartbeat “Did you learn how to read, do math, write” he ask. I look at him. “Of course not my alpha could do that it wasn’t a necessary skill for us. Derek you can do those things as well right”. Derek nods “Yeah I can, but Scott, Peter and Stiles can as well they learned that in school”. I dropped my spoon. “Why did you force them to go to school, every time I started to think that you maybe are a good alpha you show me your true, mean face. I think I need to leave now”. He just insulted an alpha of course he had to leave and fast, Derek was going to punish him. 

“No you don’t, just sit down, in this house we talk about stuff we don’t run away. I don’t know which part of the country you are from but I can tell you schools are pretty save around here. I went to one. I didn’t force Stiles or Scott because I didn’t know them back then. Maybe you should take the time to get to know me before you decide I’m a mean alpha”. Isaac made himself small “I’m sorry”. Derek sighed “don’t be”. 

Peter decide to change the subject “Scottyboy do you have any plans for today?” Scott put the newspaper he was reading down. “Well I have a date with Allison tonight. I hope to see pup in my medical room somewhere today and studying I guess, what about you”. Peter drank slowly from his coffee. “Well, I have a few appointments with Allison her father to talk about some stuff, Derek should be going but I take over for today”. Ah so Derek was on babysit duty apparently. 

“What are you going to do pup” Peter ask. I looked at him. “Go to Scott his medical room, I guess”. I looked at Scott who gave me a quick nob. “Yeah well, that won’t take all day. Is there something else you like to do. Maybe, watch tv” Peter ask. Isaac looked at the tv. “No thank you”. He didn’t like watching tv the only thing on that was the news and he wasn’t interested in that. “What do you like to do in your free time” Derek looks at him. “Well, I play with the birds or pet a deer. Or sometimes I play with my toys or I practice werewolf skills”. He told them. “Okay, that sounds nice, what kind of toys do you have” Derek ask. “I have a teddybear, a plush dog, a doll and blocks. Those I made myself with my knife. I can do some woodcarvings as well” he knew he sounds proud but he didn’t mind he was very proud on his skills specially since he found out on his own how it worked. 

“Well if you want I can get you some toys like that” Derek said. I shook my head. “Don’t bother I will be leaving soon. I can just sit by the window and watch the clouds. I like that, I can do that for a few days”. I really liked watching the clouds I could make so many stories with the things I saw in them. “You want to spent three days looking at the clouds” Peter ask the way he said made me feel like that was wrong. “That is fine, I enjoy watching them to. Maybe we can watch them together if you like” Scott said. “Yeah that is a great think to do” Derek said slowly clearly unsure. “Scott can you take Pup here to check him out. I want to take a walk with Stiles he is awake. We won’t be gone long”. Scott started to put the dishes away. “Sure, take your time”. 

I followed Scott to a kind off doctors office, I visited one before when I was very sick. “Okay can you take your pajama shirt off and sit on the table”. Scott ask I did what he ask and he walked to my with an stethoscope. “It feels cold but it won’t hurt. I can listen to your heartbeat and longs better this way. He putted it on my chest and moved it around sometimes he tells me to take a deep breath. “Very good, that sounds healthy to me. Now I’m going to put a sleeve on your arm to take your blood pressure. It won’t take long. I didn’t mind the sleeve and Scott was trying to help me. “It is a bit low, but nothing to be really worried about. Tell me why don’t you drink so much”. 

“Well, I can’t drink the water from the river or from the ditch in the woods. They make me sick. So I drink the rainwater. I made a bucket where I try to collet it in. But sometimes it doesn’t rain for a long time. So my body is only used to a little water a day. It’s not like I can get dehydrated or something, the worst thing that happens is that I get dizzy or that it hurts to pee when I don’t pee for a long time”. Scott lets me talk. “Dizzy spells and pain when you pee are symptoms off dehydration. Wolfs can get dehydrated. I understand that it is difficult in the woods but you should really try to drink at least one liter and halve a day. Are you experiencing dizziness of pain by peeing right now” he ask. 

I shook my head. “I’m not dizzy and last time I peed it didn’t hurt”. Scott smiled. “May I ask when the last time was”. I started to think I counted on my fingers. “One, two, two days ago”. Scott his smile fall from his face. “That is something that is very unhealthy. Your kidneys can be damaged. I think it is really important that you drink a lot today at least one glass every hour until you can pee again. And when you pee you need to put some in a little cup I will give you so I can make sure you didn’t caught an infection”. I stared at him. “That is very weird”. Scott forced his smile back up. “I understand but will you do it please”. Scott was nice to me. “Fine, just one time”. Scott draw some blood before he weights me and finally let’s me watch the clouds, well he forced me to drink an glass of water first. Scott was weird but also nice. I liked him. 

 

Derek and Stiles were sitting on a park bench not far from their house. “So what’s the plan, we are obviously not going to let the poor puppy live in the woods” Stiles said. 

Derek sigh “I don’t think we have much choice, he his happy there and his last experience with a pack are horrible. Did you know the poor kid can’t even read, or do a simple calculation. He understands the woods, our city and our house must be so strange and scary for him. I think that we should do it like you said yesterday to him. Visit him every two weeks to make sure he is okay and maybe he will starts to trust us one day”.

“I know your right but, he was hurting and alone so many years. I couldn’t sleep last night when I lay next to him because I kept thinking what if you and Peter weren’t there. I know he is nineteen an adult but, he doesn’t act like one”. Stiles put his head on Derek shoulder.

“Of course not, he never went to school, he lives in the woods and was probably abused. You can’t compare him with other nineteen year old boys. That’s why we have to follow his lead if we want to help him. So if he feels save in the woods then that is where he is going to live”. Derek kissed Stiles head. “I promise you, I will watch out for him”. Stiles nods “I know you will, let’s go back”. They walked back to their house hand in hand

When they walked inside Scott looked up from his spot on the sofa, he was reading a book. Isaac was sitting by the window watching the clouds. “Hi everything all right here? Stiles ask. Scott put his book away. “Yeah everything is fine”. Derek sat down next to Scott and Stiles walks over to Isaac. 

Isaac heard him coming but was to buzzy staring at the one cloud in the sky, it looked like an butterfly. “Do you see something in the clouds” Stiles ask when he sat down next to him. “A butterfly” Isaac said. Stiles looked up as well. “Yeah I see that to, you like animals right”. Isaac nods “I like all animals except wolfs”. He did notice that Stiles was sad about that. “Well I can learn you how to draw animals”. Isaac looked at him. “I can’t draw”. Stiles smiles. “I will teach you, let me get some pencils and papers I will learn you how to draw them”. Stiles went to get the drawing stuff and Isaac hoped he had some talent for drawing. “Pup, an other hour is gone by, get yourself a glass of water” Scott said. Isaac went to the kitchen. Scott explained at Derek why Isaac needed to drink more. 

Stiles sat down at the floor by the window Isaac sat next to him. Take a pencil and make a circle”. Stiles showed him. Isaac picked up an pencil in his fist. “It will go easier if you hold it like this”. Slowly Stiles reorganized his fingers, only his middle finger ,his thumb and his pointing finger where on the pencil now. Slowly Stiles guides his hand to the paper and makes an circle. It doesn’t look as good as the circle Stiles made of his own but Isaac can see it is a circle. “Now we are going to give the circle two triangles”. Stiles put to small triangles on top of his circle and then helped Isaac. “That are his ears it’s going to be a cat”. Isaac didn’t see a cat yet but the found it amazing that he was putting something on a paper. “Now two dot’s for his eyes and one big dot for his nose”. Stiles let Isaac do this himself while he watched. “Give the nose three strips on both side”. Isaac started to see a cat. His strips didn’t all touch the big dot from the nose and weren’t as straight as Stiles but he still saw a cat appear. “Now the mouth just a line like this”. Isaac tried to imitate Stiles. “Done, you draw a cat”. Isaac smiles from ear to ear. “Scott you see this. I made a cat”. Scott walked over to them. “Wow Isaac, you got some talent”. Isaac looked at him. “You think”. Scott nods “yeah, you have to practice of course but it is great”. Isaac looked at Stiles. “Thank you, can you learn me more”. Stiles smiled back. “Of course, let’s do a fish next”.


	5. The Lahey pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lahey pack wants to visit Derek is pack, Isaac runs away.

Isaac didn’t find it easy to accept it but his first day with Derek and his pack had been nice. Stiles had spent hours with him learning him how to draw. Derek gave him something called ice cream what he really loved. The only thing he didn’t like was having to pee in the cup, but Scott was very glad he did it for him so Isaac could live with that. Now it was almost dinner time. Isaac was watching Derek and Stiles cook. 

“Pup we are eating lasagna, but I made you chicken with carrots, is that okay” Stiles ask. “Yeah it is fine, if I eat everything will you give me more ice cream he ask. He remembered that in his old pack you only got dessert if you ate everything. “Yeah sure, but just don’t over do it, you stomach is still getting used to our food”. 

Stiles was putting plates on the table and Scott joined us in the kitchen. He hands me a pill “You got a small infection, since your eating and drinking healthy now your immune system will clear it out quickly, take this to give it a push in the right direction”. I took the pill and swallowed it. “Wow you made a lot of drawings” Scott looked at the papers on the salon table. “Stiles is a good teacher” Isaac told him. 

“He pup what do you think, the shopping mall is open to night. We can go and buy you some new clothes and stuff” Stiles ask. I looked at him. “I don’t need new clothes. The clothes I have are fine for this winter and in the summer I don’t wear clothes”. Derek look strange at him. “So in the summer you run around naked” he ask. I nod “well I do wear my underwear. It can get really hot in the summer and I love running around”. Derek put all the food on the table. “Okay but what about shoes, yours where not in a good condition”. Derek ask him. “I hate shoes, The only reason I wear them is because people in the city will look weird at you and the chance that you can steal something is very small then. The wants I have now I stole four years ago the don’t fit, never did but they work”. He started to eat his food. “Okay that’s fine, no shoes for you” Stiles said. Derek looked at him. “I guess your right, Peter how where the Argents” he ask the older man. 

“They where fine, they had some info about a few packs that are traveling. You will probably get a letter from the Lahey pack to visited our pack, they are expending there network. Get some new allies you know, I woudn’t accept he is very cruel to his beta’s. We can’t be allies with alphas with ideas like his”. 

Isaac dropped his spoon everyone looked at him. He felled the color disappear from his face. He started to get dizzy and nausea. “Are you okay” someone ask. Isaac jumped up. His dad was coming to get him. They where going to come for him. He had to run. He started running. Sweat all over his body. People tried to talk to him but he couldn’t understand the words the only think he heard very clear was a voice in his head that said, get out! He opened the front door. People where behind him. He started to run, use everything he had. 

He didn’t know how long he had run but he was in the woods now, well not his woods. Those woods where darker. He was so tired and dizzy but he had to get away, he couldn’t afford to stop now. He started running again. His body didn’t want to but his mind did the thought off his father was a good motivator. He fall on the ground but got up again. He didn’t know where he was going, deeper in to the woods. In the corner off his eyes he saw movement. His dad was here, oh know. He desperately tried to run faster. Someone jumped him. He was fighting him. “Let me go, dad. Let me go”. More hands where on him. Oh no the complete pack got him. “No” he yelled. His hands where bound behind his back, wolfsbane he felled. There were voice’s talking to him. 

Derek run after the pup, Scott and Peter where right behind him. It was raining very hard. That would make it difficult to trace but Derek caught a small sent. “That way”. They followed the sent. Derek was angry at himself. The pup had an panic attack and he let him go. Stiles was panicking at home as well. “I can’t smell him any more” Peter said. Derek tried to smell as well. “No, why did it have to rain. Let’s split up”. They all run to different streets. Peter went to the bridge, it was the likely place to find him, but the original sent told him that the pup was running to a different place, the Argents woods. He swallowed, Peter told them about the boy and the Argents wouldn’t kill a werewolf as easy as other hunters might but they where still hunters and the pup was panicking. He didn’t know what would happen if he fought them. He wasn’t stupid enough to hope that there weren’t there because off the weather, Chris always trains. 

He started to go to those woods but not without checking every ally and street he passed. His phone started to ring. Chris the phone screen told him. He swallowed and touched answer. “You lost something” Chris ask. He took off to the woods. “Yeah the omega under my protection, don’t hurt him”. Chris made an annoyed sound. “You know how we can get him to stop fighting the chains. He keeps saying no dad, begs us to let him go. He is not really with us. Oh his dinner came up just this moment. Put him on his side, don’t let him coke”. That last part Chris yelled at someone else. Derek his heart went faster. “I’m almost there Chris, where are you in the woods”. Chris commands someone to call Scott. “The open spot by the stream. I send for Scott”. Derek hung up and run. 

When he arrived at the open spot he felled his heart drop. The pup was lying on his side. One hunter kept his head looking to the ground to make sure he wouldn’t coke on his own vomit. His arms where bound behind his back he was fighting the chains. He was whispering, begging and completely wet. His bare feed tried to kick but he lost his strength. It was the saddest thing Derek had ever seen. Chris walks to him. “Your boy”. Derek nods. “Thanks for keeping him save. You can take the chains off now. I take full responsibility for him”. Chris looked at him. “You take full responsibility for a omega that isn’t in your pack and you only know for a day”. Derek nods “Peter told you, he is just a kid with a little knowledge off this world. Treat him as one”. He walked over to the pup. Someone took the chains off. The pup tried to get away but Derek took him in his arms, hugging him tight. “Ssh, take it easy pup. I’m here, it will be fine, no one will hurt you anymore” the pup was fighting him a little. He pushed his head in his shoulder and put his own head on top off it. “It’s okay baby, your fine. You don’t have to worry anymore”. Chris appears and puts a big blanket around the pup. “Scott will be here soon. I guess Allison her date will be canceled. Stiles is also on his way with your car”. Derek thanked Chris, he may dislike the hunter but he was a good man. He kept rocking the puppy in his arms petting his head through the wett curls and making slow circles on his back. “Ssh, I got you”. He felled the pup go limp in his arms. His heartbeat went slower. Derek wasn’t sure if he had passed out or fallen asleep but he was great full that the pup was finally calm. Slowly he lifted the pup up in his arms. “I’m going to walk to the car” he told Chris. Chris walked over. “Yeah you do that. I will stop by tomorrow to talk how we are going to handle this” the nods at the pup. “Fine”. Derek walked away. The pup wasn’t a this or something that had to be handled. It was a small, scared teenager. 

When he was almost out off the woods Scott joined him. “Oh god Derek, is he okay”. Derek looked down at the pup in his arms. “I don’t know”. Scott gave him a sad look and put his hand on his cheek. “He is cold, is Stiles on his way”. Scott put the blanket tight around the boy. “Yeah I hear the car, let’s go”. They walked out off the woods.

Stiles run to them when he saw them appear. “Get in the car, poor puppy”. 

The ride home was quietly. Derek rocked the teenager in his arms and Scott checked for injuries. He couldn’t find any except the bruises and cuts from the chains. Stiles kept mumbling that he was going to yell at Chris for chaining up a kid. Derek couldn’t disagree but understood why Chris did it and if Chris hadn’t caught him who knows what had happened. 

In the house Derek brought the pup to the bathroom where Scott and Stiles washed him in a warm bath, tend his wounds and scars before tugging him in in his bed. The three of the them where watching the pup sleep.

“Do you think the Lahey pack, was his pack” Scott whispered. Derek opened his mouth to answer but Peter who walked in beat him to it. “It was, while you where fetching over the kid I did some research. The Lahey pack is a pack that doesn’t allow much visitors. The only ones who are in the territory can only talk to the alpha mister Lahey and two off his beta’s. There are whispers that there are around twenty wolfs in his pack. He doesn’t treat them so nice. Beta’s started to leave. Their alpha wasn’t very happy about that. He forbid them to contact people outside their pack and leaving the pack was punished by death. Seven years ago every pack in the state got a letter from mister Lahey. His son was being possessed and left the pack. Fearing for the safety off others mister Lahey demands that he was killed at sight or returned to him. Their is a reward of 50.000 dollar for the brave wolfs or hunter who takes his boy back then twelve years old down. I found the letter in my archive. The picture of this Isaac Lahey looks like our omega”. Peter hands them the picture. Derek swallowed it obviously was the pup. “His own father put a price on his head” Stiles whispers. Derek feels the urge to kills someone. “What are we going to do Derek” Scott ask. 

Derek closed his eyes. “Tonight we keep watch over Isaac, tomorrow when Chris is here we will write mister Lahey a letter back that we don’t agree with his ways to manage a pack. He isn’t welcome here and will be killed at first sighed”. Peter shook his head. “A coward like that won’t be daring to come within miles of our territory after a letter like that”.


	6. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac makes a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments, the bookmarks and kudos. They make my very happy!
> 
> Special thanks to shamwowzer for pointing out some mistakes I will correct them :)

I opened my eyes, I was lying in my bed. The clock on the nightstand told me it was a little after ten in the morning. I remembered last night, the hunters. I had run away and Derek found me and took me back to his house. I remembered Peter talking about my father. I had to make a plan or something, to get away or to convince them that I wasn’t Isaac. There was a nock on my door. 

“It’s Stiles, can I come in”. I shook my head trying to wake up completely. “Yeah” I said quickly. The door opened and Stiles walked in and hand me breakfast. “How are you feeling? He ask. “Alright I guess, is Derek mad” I ask quietly. Stiles put his hand on My leg. “No sweetheart of course not. He was very worried about you. We all were. Don’t worry Derek is with the Argents at the moment making a letter to tell your father that he isn’t welcome in our city. We know your Isaac, and we don’t care you don’t have to be afraid”. I almost dropped the toast I was eating, they don’t care that was the last thing I had expected. 

“So you know my name” I said. “We do, Peter figured it out last night don’t worry your secret is save with us. We will never let anyone of the Lahey pack come close to you”. I didn’t know what to feel. I believed Stiles but it felt all so strange his well hidden secret just wasn’t hidden any more. 

“Why are you helping me” I ask Stiles. Stiles sighed. “Because we like you Isaac, you just found your way in our harts. We know you are a nice person and we are glad that we can help you”. I put the empty plate on the nightstand. “Well thank you I guess”. Stiles smiled at me. “your welcome, do you want to sleep some more or do you want to come downstairs”. I looked at my bed I wasn’t tired anymore. “I guess I could come downstairs”. I pushed the blanket off me and took my time to get out of my bed. I slowly walk after Stiles to the kitchen. 

“So you wanna watch the clouds or do something else”. I walk to the window it was raining again the clouds where dark and moved quick but I guess there was enough time to make stories before the clouds moved out off my sight. I dropped to the floor and looked at Stiles. “I will watch them, I still can go home right”. I needed to know. 

Stiles sat next to me “Sure, you know that, I’m just not happy with it. I’m scared something happens to you and we can’t help you”. Isaac didn’t know what to say, Stiles was worried about him. He didn’t want him to get hurt no one ever cared before. “You can come and visit me, I guess I trust you. You are the only person in the wold I trust. I trust you because you are human and very nice to me”. Stiles gave me a hug. “Thank you, I trust you as well, I would love to be your friend Isaac”. I leaned in to the hug. “Then you are my friend”. I had know idea where those words just came from. I wasn’t even sure if I really could trust Stiles. 

I stayed by the window for the rest off the day, Stiles brought me food and drinks and sat sometimes next to me but never for more then ten minutes, he had to study. Derek and Scott weren’t home and Peter only came to the kitchen ones. When he did he only ask me if I wanted some tea and if I was okay. 

Stiles was cooking dinner when Derek and Scott came back. “Hé how did it go” Stiles kissed Derek. “Fine, we ended up writing new defense protocols and scouted the areas close by Isaac his woods. Well I did, I believed Allison and Scott where in her room doing homework”. He said the last word like he didn’t believe they did homework. I tried to think of other things they could have done, maybe they made more of these protocols Derek mentioned earlier. “I’m glade to hear that. We had a quiet day. Isaac watched the clouds, I did my homework and Peter was doing Peter things in his room. I hope your hungry because I made vegetable soup”. Derek his face fall. “I should have taken Chris offer to eat Chinese with him and Allison”. Stiles hit him play-full with his spoon. 

I watched them with interest Derek let Stiles hit him he even laughed. This really was a special pack. “Just set the table sour wolf” Stiles said. I froze, Derek was not going to take commands from Stiles, he will attack Stiles for that, I had to do something, Stiles was my friend. Derek looked at me. “You okay” he ask while he started to set the table, I didn’t know how to react. Derek followed Stiles his order. “Pup, are you okay”. I forced myself to react. “Yeah I am”. I turned back to the clouds, not knowing what to do. “Good come sit at the table” I jumped up and went to the table. It was possible that Derek would punish Stiles later when I wasn’t close. I didn’t want to see or hear Stiles in pain. Stiles took care of me, I had to take care of him as well. I remembered the times in my old pack, when one of the little kids had done something wrong and I had offered to the alpha to take the punishment, the alpha had agreed but double the amount of hit his was going to give the kid. Maybe Derek would do that as well. 

I swallowed and walked over to Derek. I took my shirt of and fall to my knees showing my bare back to Derek. I had done this before this was the least I could do was thank Stiles for his friendship by taking his hits. “Please alpha don’t punish Stiles, he didn’t know better, I will take his punishment. You may hit me with what ever you want and how long you want. I won’t scream. Iwill be good. Don’t hurt Stiles. I take responsibility”. I closed my eyes waiting for the hits of even the kicks. 

“Isaac stand up, what are you doing” Stiles was panicking. “Be quiet Stiles, I will take it. Don’t worry”. Stiles walked over to me and kneed in front off me holding my shoulders. “Please Isaac I don’t understand, Derek isn’t going to punish me or you. Look at me”. 

I kept looking at the floor, why was Stiles so naive, “Please Stiles don’t make it worse”. Stiles starts shaking me. “Isaac, come on nothing is going to happen. Derek tell him”. 

Derek slowly pushed Stiles away, I closed my eyes getting hits on my ribs was bad, but I understood that after Stiles his behavior the alpha had to be rough. To make an example out of him. Derek lifted my head. I swallowed not my face, broken noses and blue eyes where the worst. “Pup open your eyes and look at me”. I obeyed right away. I looked Derek right in his eyes. His hart was beating fast in his chest, he was angry. 

“Good, I don’t know what you think you or Stiles have done wrong but I promise you on my life that I never will hit you or him as a punishment or for anything else. You both did nothing wrong and even if you had done something wrong I would talk to you, ground you or sent you to bed early nothing more. The worst thing that I will ever do to you is yell at you, because I not as patient as Stiles or Scott. I will never physically hurt you. No one should ever do that to you pup”. He pulled me in to a hug. 

I didn’t know what to think or say. I actually couldn’t do one of them at the moment even if my life would depend on it. So I let Derek hold me Stiles joint the hug, I felled tears on my shoulder Stiles was crying. 

“Your sad” I said looking at him, Stiles quickly brushed a hand over his cheek. “Just promise me Isaac that you will never do that again, not for me or for someone else. You know what promise me that you never offer to someone to hurt you. And promise me that when someone does hurt you that you fight back with everything you got. Promise”. He half yelled half cried. 

I shook my head, “I can’t do that, I just can’t”. I jumped up, that feeling to get away from this house was there again. But Derek took hold of my arms. “No you don’t. In this house we don’t run away we talk remember”. 

Stiles gently took Derek is hands of my arms. “Derek he doesn’t understand our ways yet. This will scare him. Scott take Isaac to his room, so he can calm down. I need to talk to Derek”. 

Scott took my hand and took me away from the kitchen. 

I sat down on my bed I felled empty and suddenly cold. “I think your very brave” Scott was sitting next to me. “Why” I ask back, I was everything except brave, I had run from my pack and hide in the woods for years.

“You where willing to take Stiles his place if Derek would have punished him. That is brave”. I suddenly felled tears on my cheeks. “I’m not brave” I whispered. “I run away when I couldn’t take the pain anymore, if I was brave I would have stayed and take the pain now others have to suffer”. Scott pulls me in a hug. “You have know idea how brave it was what you did at your age back then, taking others pain or punishment isn’t your job. They can run away as well find a save home just like you did. I’m not saying the ones that stayed in your old pack are cowards but what you did, to leave like that, to run. You stopped accepting that was your life but you took responsibility for your life and to do something like that is incredibly brave”. I listened to Scott and took in his words, maybe Scott was right, maybe. 

They sat next to each other for some time until there was a nock on the door. “It’s Peter with soup”. I ask him to come in and Peter gave us both our food. “Everything alright here” he ask. Scott looked at me. “Yeah I’m fine now, are Derek and Stiles still talking or can I speak to them”. I ask. Peter smiles at me. “I think you can talk to them, you know what eat your soup and go to there room. 

~~~~

I stood in front of the bedroom door. I knew that Derek knew I was there and still I couldn’t make myself nock. What if they where still talking to each other. I played with my sleeve it was a light blue sweater that Peter gave me, “keep it” he told me. Be brave, be brave I told myself and then nocked on the door it was a quiet, quick nock a human would not even have hurt it. “Come in” Derek said. I opened the door and slowly stepped in to the room. Derek was laying on the bed arms behind his head and Stiles was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of their room. “Good to see you Isaac, how do you feel” Stiles ask. “I feel fine, I think I need to explain my behavior to you” I said looking from Derek to Stiles and back. 

“You don’t have to” Derek said. “I want to, Stiles told you to set the table and in my old pack nobody told dad what to do, if you did he told us that the alpha knows best and never follows someone else his commands. Then he punished you for it. If you had to accept punishment you had to take off your shirt and sit like I did. You could take over someone else his punishment if you where willing to take double. I told Stiles he was my friend this afternoon and I don’t let my friends get hit. So you understand now”. He knew he was babbling almost forgetting to breath.

“We understand, and I’m glad that you see Stiles as your friend, but like I told you before never fear to be hurt be my hand” Derek said. I nods. “Yeah I know that now”. 

“You must have been so terrified when you ask Derek to hurt you” Stiles said quietly. I shook my head. “No I was being brave, Scott told me”. Stiles gives me a small smile. “Scott is absolutely right you are incredibly brave. Please come and give me a hug”. Stiles opened his arms. I walk over to him and let him hug me. I wonder if all packs are like this and hug each other, I almost start to feel bad for leaving tomorrow. Stiles pulled me in his lap and pat my back while the rocking chair moves. I find myself relaxing and close my eyes, I wanted to think more but I’m to tired and fall asleep.


End file.
